Sonic Lost World
|Producent = Sonic Team|Wydawca = Sega|Data = Wii U/Nintendo 3DS *Japonia - 24 października 2013 *Ameryka Północna - 29 października 2013 *Europa - 18 października 2013 PC *2 listopada 2015|Gatunek = Przygodowa gra akcji, platformówka|Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy (tylko Wii U/3DS)|Platformy = *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS *PC (Steam)|Języki = *Angielski *Japoński *Francuski *Włoski *Niemiecki *Hiszpański|Nośniki = Wii U Optical Disc, 3DS Game Card|Kontrolery = *Wii U GamePad *Wii Remote *Wii Remote + Nunchunck *Wii U Pro Controller}} – gra z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez Sonic Team (Wii U) i Dimps (3DS), a wydana przez firmę Sega. Pierwszy raz została wydana w 2013 roku na konsole Wii U i Nintendo 3DS. W 2015 roku ukazał się jej port na komputery PC. Jest to także pierwsza z trzech gier z ekskluzywnej współpracy Segi i Nintendo, kolejnymi były: Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games i Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. ''Sonic Lost World to platformowa gra akcji, z urozmaiconą rozgrywką. Perspektywa 3D miesza się tutaj z sekcjami 2D. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich gier (m.in.: Sonic Generations, Sonic Colors), Sonic Lost World oferuje wolniejszą rozgrywkę, ze sterowaniem przybliżonym do tego z Sonic Adventure. W grze wprowadzono Parkour, a także nowe Wispy. Powraca także Super Sonic, którego można odblokować po zgromadzeniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Produkcja Po zakończeniu prac nad Sonic Colors, część pracowników Sonic Team rozpoczęła eksperymentowanie nad nową grą z serii. W tym czasie cały zespół planował również stworzyć grę, która w pełni wykorzystałaby możliwości Nintendo 3DS. Pomiędzy wydaniem Sonic Generations, a zapowiedzią konsoli Wii U, rozpoczęto produkcję Sonic Lost World na PC. Później jednak Sega zdecydowała, że lepiej będzie zaprojektować grę na konsolę Nintendo, biorąc pod uwagę sukces Sonica na tamtejszych systemach. Tak więc prace przeniesiono na Wii U, wykorzystując jej nowe funkcje. Kiedy podstawowa struktura poziomów i fabuła zostały zakończone, studio Dimps zaczęło tworzyć wersję na Nintendo 3DS. W trakcie produkcji, twórcy postanowili przywrócić Moce Koloru, biorącp od uwagę pozytywny odbiór gry Sonic Colors. Poza tym nie wykorzystano żadnych innych elementów ze wspomnianej gry, ponieważ twórcy chcieli aby seria posunęła się do przodu. Tym razem Sonic Team chcieli, aby ich gra była 100% Soniciem. Podstawą gry stała się rozgrywka w dwóch perspektywach (2D i 3D), oraz platformówka i akcja. Twórcy jednak chcieli wprowadzić coś jeszcze nowszego, czego fani nie mieli okazji doświadczyć przez ostatnie 20 lat. W trakcie burzy mózgów, twórcy wpadli na pomysł stworzenia twisted tube-like level, czyli zakręconych poziomów z dużą ilością tub. Inspirację czerpali z opowieści o Jasiu i magicznej fasoli. Ponieważ twórcy nie mieli doświadczenia w projektowaniu takich poziomów, stworzenie pierwszego zajęło im bardzo dużo czasu. Jeszcze więcej pracy włożono w wersję na Nintendo 3DS. Specjalnie dla tej gry zaprojektowano Parkour, ponieważ pasował do takiego projektu otoczenia. Aaron Webber i Sam Mullen wyjawili, że Parkour miał wprowadzić urozmaicenie do rozgrywki. W poprzednich grach Sonic często wpadał na przeszkody i zatrzymywał się. Starano się to wyeliminować, wprowadzając energicznie ruchy z grupy Parkouru. Miało to również utrzymać dobre tempo gracza, w trakcie biegu. W 2013 roku na konwencie Summer of Sonic, Takashi Iizuka powiedział, że Sega chciała aby fani serii Mario grali w Sonic Lost World, dzięki wolniejszej i bardziej zbalansowanej platformówce. Wtedy też Iizuka wyjawił, że gra była w produkcji przez 2,5 lat. Sega zarejestrowała markę gry i adres strony internetowej 16 maja 2013 roku, kilka dni przed oficjalną zapowiedzią Sonic Lost World. Satoru Iwata z Nintendo potwierdził również współpracę Segi i Nintendo nad serią Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła Sonic i Tails w Tornadzie ścigali Doktora Eggmana, Orbota i Cubota, którzy w Egg Mobilu uciekali z kapsułą pełną zwierzątek. W trakcie podniebnego pościgu, Sonic kazał Eggmanowi upuścić kapsułę. Doktor uczynił to, ale zbyt dosłownie. Sonic próbowała złapać spadającą kapsułę, ale bezskutecznie. Widząc okazję, Eggman oddał strzał ze swojej laserowej broni i trafił Tornado w skrzydło. Sonic i Tails wpadli w turbulencje i odkryli ukryty pośród chmur Lost Hex - zaginiony świat. Bohaterowie wylądowali w Windy Hill, aby naprawić tam swój samolot. Sonic pobiegł, aby odzyskać kapsułę. Tymczasem na Ziemi Amy i Knuckles pilnowali wcześniej uratowanych zwierzątek. Amy skontaktowała się z Sonciem przez Miles Electric, aby dowiedzieć się o przebiegu jego przygody. Sonic powiedział, że Eggman upuścił tylko jedną kapsułę. Amy była zszokowana i prosiła jeża, aby uratował pozostałe zwierzątka. Knuckles natomiast twierdził, że poradziłby sobie sam. Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, gdyż Amy odepchnęła go w stronę zwierzątek, które poniosły go jak swojego króla. Tymczasem Eggman powiększał swoją armię badników, zasilanych przez zwierzątka. Chwalił się również swoim geniuszem przed Zavokiem - przywódcą podbitej przez niego grupy Deadly Six. Widząc, że Eggman chce zniszczyć Sonica, Zavok pozwolił Zazzowi ruszyć na spotkanie jeża. Liczył na to, że w ten sposób dowie się czegoś więcej o niebieskim jeżu. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Zazza po raz pierwszy, spotkał Eggmana i Deadly Six w Windy Hill. Doktor przedstawił jeżowi grupę służących mu Zeti, a następnie wysłał Zazza do walki. Eggman i pozostali Deadly Six uciekli, a Zazz z przyjemnością postanowił zrewanżować się na Sonicu. Niebieski jeż drwił sobie z Zazza, który rozwścieczony uciekł aby przygotować swoją bronią. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał rywala po raz kolejny, wrócił do Tailsa. Lis zdążył już naprawić Tornado i obaj bohaterowie polecieli do Desert Ruins. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman narzekał na stan zwierzątek, jakie przynosili mu Zeti. Zavok oświadczył, że nie obchodzi go jego opinia. Eggman postanowił ukarać Deadly Six, grając na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Muzyka ta sprawiała im wielki ból i zmuszała do posłuszeństwa. Później Eggman wysłał Zomoma do walki z Soniciem, obiecując mu wielką kanapkę. Sonic spotkał grubego Zeti, konsumującego wielką kanapkę. Zomom nie słuchał go i przypadkowo uderzał kanapką. Postanowił się wycofać, gdy zauważył że zapomniał musztardy. Sonic pobiegł za nim i pokonał go. Eggman, Orbot i Cubot w tym czasie uruchomili Ekstraktor, który zassał część energii życiowej ze świata Sonica. Cubot wypił nieco płynnej energii i poczuł się o wiele silniejszy. Eggman musiał jednak zatrzymać maszynę, ponieważ gdyby wyssała za dużo energii to wymknęłaby się spod kontroli. Doktor chciał bowiem zgarnąć tylko część energii, a nie zniszczyć świat. Zavok miał jednak co do tego inne plany. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Zomoma po raz drugi, Eggman przybył ze swoimi badnikami do Desert Ruins. Postanowił ukarać Zeti za ich niekompetencję, grając na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Sonic i Tails zakradli się z tyłu. Niebieski jeż uznał muszlę za kłopot, więc postanowił się jej pozbyć. Tails próbował jednak go zatrzymać, gdyż przeanalizował przedmiot. Było za późno, ponieważ Sonic wytrącił Eggmanowi muszlę. Doktor wyjaśnił mu, że Kakofoniczna Muszla powstrzymywała Zeti przed kontrolowaniem jego robotów. Deadly Six wyzwolili się spod kontroli doktora i przejęli kontrolę nad jego badnikami. Następnie skierowali ogień robotów przeciwko doktorowi. Badniki pozbawiły Cubota jego ciała, zostawiając tylko głowę, a także uszkodziły mu chip głosowy. Zazz i Zomom zniszczyli Egg Mobile Eggmana. Roboty trafiły także Tailsa. Sonic złapał przyjaciela i zaczął z nim uciekać. Tuż za nimi biegli Eggman, Orbot i Cubot. Sonic przeprosił Tailsa i przyznał, że powinien był go posłuchać. Po ucieczce do Tropical Coast Tails przedstawił analizę Kakofonicznej Muszli i dowiedział się, że poprzez sprawianie bólu Zeti pozbawiała ich także zdolności do kontrolowania elektroniki. Eggman dodał również, że Kakofoniczna Muszla była również bardzo rzadka. Eggman obwinił Sonica za zrujnowanie wszystkiego i wraz ze swoimi robotami odszedł, życząc jeżowi śmierci z ręki Zeti. Niebieski jeż nie martwił się jednak zdaniem doktora i wyszydził go. Zeti w tym czasie wrócili do bazy Eggmana, aby przygotować nowy plan. Mistrz Zik zdecydował, aby wkroczyć do akcji. Zavok, który był jego uczniem, sugerował mu jednak aby nie martwił się takimi sprawami. Zik postawił na swoim, mówiąc że powinien rozruszać swoje kości. Pokazał także swoją zwinność, kosztem Zazza i Zomoma. Sonic pokonał Zika w Tropical Coast. Po powrocie do Deadly Six, stary mistrz oznajmił że Sonic okazał się znacznie silniejszy niż przypuszczał. Zomom nie obchodził się tym jednak, ponieważ jedyne co chciał teraz zrobić to zgnieść Eggmana, a potem go zjeść. Zavok miał jednak lepszy plan, który zakładał wykorzystanie Ekstraktora do wyssania ze świata Sonica całej energii, aby uczynić Deadly Six znacznie potężniejszymi. Zik pochwalił Zavoka za ten plan. Ekstraktor został więc uruchomiony, a świat zaczął tracić życie. Amy i Knuckles skontaktowali się z Soniciem, pokazując mu w jakim tempie umiera ich planeta. Sonic i Tails obiecali, że znajdą sposób by to naprawić. W trakcie jednej z wędrówek Mistrz Zik znienacka zaatakował Sonica, a następnie rzucił mu wyzwanie. Sonic pobiegł za mistrzem i pokonał go w drugim pojedynku. Po tym do Sonica i Tailsa przyszedł Eggman, z ofertą współpracy. Sonic nie chciał się zgodzić, ponieważ twierdził że sam poradzi sobie z Zeti. Eggman przyznał mu rację, ale powiedział że Ekstraktor to już inna sprawa. Orbot i Cubot wyświetlili projekcję, na której doktora opisał działanie maszyny. Eggman powiedział, że Zeti wykorzystują Ekstraktor w celu zniszczenia świata, przez wyssanie całej energii. Zlikwidowali również wyłącznik. Dodatkowo, Ekstraktora nie można tak po prostu zniszczyć. Eggman powiedział, że musi przeprogramować maszynę aby przestała wysysać energię. Sonic i Tails mieli mu pomóc przedostać się przez Zeti. Tails wyczuwał w tym podstęp. Mimo wszystko bohaterowie postanowili połączyć siły z Eggmanem, obiecując sobie jednak że wezmą długi prysznic gdy skończą. Po dotarciu do bazy we Frozen Factory, bohaterowie odkryli że jest kompletnie pusta. Tails skorzystał z okazji i naprawił chip głosowy Cubota. Jednocześnie zadrwił z Eggmana i chipa który zaprojektował. Doktor i lis zaczęli się kłócić, lecz Sonic ich rozdzielił, przypominając że mają współpracować. Tails dziwił się, czemu Sonic współpracuje z Eggmanem, skoro on sam może przeprogramować Ekstraktor. W końcu to Eggman przerwał ich sprzeczkę, mówiąc że ma ochoty słuchać ich rozmowy. Obaj bohaterowie zwrócili się przeciwko Eggmanowi, na dobre kończąc kłótnię. Tymczasem Zavok zauważył, że Zeena jako jedyna nie robi nic pożytecznego, poza malowaniem swoich paznokci. Przekonał ją więc, prawiąc różne komplementy, aby ruszyła do walki z Soniciem. Po tym jak odeszła, Zavok powiedział sobie że przekonanie jej było za proste. Gdy Sonic pokonał Zeenę, wrócił do Eggmana i Tailsa. Wtedy, na lodowym ekranie, ukazała się transmisja od Deadly Six. Zavok i Zazz zaczęli śmiać się z zagłady, jaka czekała świat Sonica i Eggmana. Gdy zaczęli obrażać doktora, ten wstał i zaczął im grozić. Eggman własnymi rękoma zniszczył lodowy ekran, wprawiając Sonica i Tailsa w zdumienie. Orbot martwił się o jego ręce, ale doktor odparł że tak dopóki może udusić Zeti, dopóki jego ręce będą w porządku. Sonic ponownie spotkał Zeenę, która blokowała mu drogę. Jeż kazał się jej usunąć na bok, ale dziewczyna odpowiedziała że musi naprawić swoje paznokcie, ponieważ po ich ostatnim spotkaniu zostały kompletnie zrujnowane. Sonic zaczął mówić, że jest mu bardzo przykro. Zeena już chciała mu wybaczyć, ale niebieski jeż dokończył swoją wypowiedź, mówiąc że jest mu przykro z tego powodu że Zeena nie ma ciekawszych rzeczy do robienia w życiu. Zeti wściekła się i postanowiła zemścić się na jeżu, ale najpierw musiała wysuszyć swoje paznokcie. Sonic dogonił Zeenę i pokonał ją po raz kolejny. Następnie bohaterowie dotarli na pole pełne zniszczonych badników. Orbot postawił głowę Cubota na korpusie bałwana, śmiejąc się ze swojego wspólnika. Tails z sarkazmem pochwalił genialne roboty Eggmana, ale ich uczynek dał mu pewien pomysł. Eggman przedstawił Sonicowi swój plan stworzenia implozji wewnątrz Lost Hex, która pozwoliłaby zniszczyć Zeti jednym szybkim atakiem. Sonicowi nie podobał się ten pomysł, ponieważ oznaczał eksterminację wszystkich żyjących stworzeń dookoła. Gdy doktor i jeż byli zajęci kłótnią, Tails położył głowę Cubota w pancerzu Crabmeata. Eggman zauważył, że jego robot chciał zaatakować Tailsa. Doktor szybko skoczył na lisa i ochronił go przed atakiem. Sonic wypchnął głowę Cubota z pancerza. Robot przeprosił za to co zrobił i powiedział, że nagle poczuł się bardzo źle. Tails podziękował doktorowi za pomoc i poprosił, aby z niego zszedł. Sonica był zdumiony tym, że doktor uratował jednego ze swoich najgorszych wrogów. Eggman odparł, że jest skomplikowanym człowiekiem. Sonic zganił również Tailsa za jego nieodpowiedzialność, która prawie go zabiła. Tymczasem Mistrz Zik wpadł na pomysł, aby uczynić z Sonica robota. Zavok podziękował mistrzowi za ten plan i postanowił go natychmiast wykonać. W Silent Forest Sonic znalazł tajemniczą kapsułę. Tails wykrył w niej pułapkę i odepchnął jeża. Sam wpadł jednak do kapsuły, która zniknęła. Sonic nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, że był za wolny aby ocalić swojego przyjaciela. Doktor Eggman docenił poświęcenie lisa i powiedział, że nie można go teraz zaprzepaścić. Gdy Sonic biegł przez las, spotkał Zora, kontemplującego nad beznadziejnością życia. Zor był zdumiony widokiem Sonica, który miał przecież wpaść w ich pułapkę. Sonic domagał się zwrócenia Tailsa. Zeti jednak nie usłuchał go i zaczął odchodzić, chcąc przekazać swoim towarzyszom złe wieści. Zor obraził na koniec Sonica i uciekł. Jeż dogonił go i pokonał. Tymczasem Deadly Six odkryli, że zamiast Sonica złapali Tailsa. Zavok wściekł się początkowo, ale doszedł szybko do wniosku że taka sytuacja nadal może mu przynieść korzyści. Nagle do bazy wbiegł Zor, który przekazał wiadomość o tym że nie udało im się porwać Sonica. Deadly Six wiedzieli to jednak od pewnego czasu. Zor wrócił następnie do Silent Forest i zaczaił się na Sonica. Przy ponownym spotkaniu, Sonic pokonał Zora po raz drugi. Niebieski jeż i Eggman dotarli do Sky Road. Orbot zapytał się tam Sonica, czy mógłby zostać jego nowym pomocnikiem. Niebieski jeż odparł mu, że tak się nie stanie. Orbot był pod wrażeniem determinacji Sonica, która była powodem dla którego chciał mu pomagać. Eggman, który siedział niedaleko naprawiając Cubota, słyszał wszystko. Orbot jednak ignorował doktora zupełnie. Podczas wędrówki przez Sky Road, Sonic spotkał Zavoka. Przywódca Deadly Six wyjawił jeżowi, że zamierza zmienić Tailsa w robota. Sonic zdenerwował się i ruszył do walki, którą zwyciężył. Po powrocie do Orbota i Cubota przedstawił im całą sytuację. Cubot odpowiedział, że bycie robotem nie jest wcale takie złe. Orbot był innego zdania, mówiąc że z jego punktu widzenia to koszmar. Eggman bowiem podłączył głowę Cubota do jego ciała. Po dotarciu do podniebnej piaskowej świątyni, Sonic otrzymał od Amy ostatnią transmisję. Sytuacja na Ziemi była krytyczna i było już za późno. Amy poprosiła Sonica, aby rozprawił się z wrogami, po czym jej transmisja się urwała. Zavok wyśmiał Sonica i stanął z nim do kolejnego pojedynku. Zavok został jednak pokonany po raz drugi. Obiecał sobie, że Sonic upokorzył go po raz ostatni. Zavok i Zomom przygotowali urządzenie robotyzujące, do którego przykuli Tailsa. Zomom zostawił obok lisa swoją kanapkę, a Zavok uruchomił maszynę. Po ich powrocie, Tails miał stać się robotem. Gdy Zeti oddalili się, lis wyciągnął wykałaczkę z kanapki Zomoma i wykorzystał ją do przeprogramowania maszyny. Kiedy Sonic i Eggman przechodzili nad wiszącym mostem w Lava Mountain zaatakowali ich Zazz i Zomom, którzy wzmocnieni energią życiową, zaczęli rzucać wielkimi głazami. Most został zniszczony, ale Eggman chwycił się krawędzi i złapał Sonica. Orbot i Cubot spadli do lawy. Most zaczął się zrywać, więc Eggman szybko przerzucił Sonica na skalną półkę. Sam jednak spadł w przepaść. Sonic uciekł, ale Zazz, Zomom i Mistrz Zik dogonili go. Mimo przewagi, niebieski jeż zdołał ich pokonać. Próbował potem nawiązać kontakt z Amy i Knucklesem, ale jego Miles Electric nie łapał zasięgu. Sonic spotkał następnie Zavoka, Zora i Zeenę. Jeż był już zmęczony ich widokiem. Zavok wezwał zrobotyzowanego Tailsa, który stanął przed niebieskim jeżem. Widząc co Zeti zrobili z jego przyjacielem, Sonic wściekł się. Deadly Six zaproponowali mu przyłączenie się. Jeż jednak nie zgodził się. W tej sytuacji Zavok rozkazał Tailsowi zabić Sonica. Lis jednak tylko udawał robota i skierował swój ogień przeciwko Zeti. Deadly Six uciekli, a Sonic pogratulował Tailsowi i pobiegł za nimi. Po pokonaniu Zeeny i Zora, Sonic pobił również Zavoka. Przywódca Zeti miał jednak ostatnią moc w zanadrzu. Zavok powiększył się do rozmiarów olbrzyma. Mimo tego Sonic zdołał go pokonać. Gdy Deadly Six nie stanowili już zagrożenia, Sonic i Tails udali się do Ekstraktora. Okazało się, że maszyna została już wcześniej wyłączona. Za bohaterami pojawili się Eggman, Orbot i Cubot. Doktor wyjaśnił, że sfałszował swoją śmierć aby przekraść się obok Zeti do Ekstraktora. Eggman wykorzystał plecak odrzutowy, aby ocalić siebie i swoje roboty. Dzięki temu mógł ukończyć swoją ostateczną broń, która miała posłużyć do podboju świata. Sonic jednak powstrzymał Eggmana. Pokonany doktor obiecał że znajdzie inną Kakofoniczną Muszlę i Zeti znowu będą mu służyć, tylko że następnym razem będą silniejsi. Gdy Eggman stanął na krawędzi uruchomił swój plecak odrzutowy. Nie zadziałał on jednak, ponieważ Sonic wyciągnął z niego ważną część. Eggman spadł więc z Lost Hex na Ziemię. Tails w tym czasie przeprogramował Ekstraktor, aby ten zwrócił pochłoniętą energię życiową. Po tym jak do świata wróciła jego energia, Sonic i Tails opuścili Lost Hex i wrócili do Amy i Knucklesa. Dziewczyna cieszyła się na ich widok. Knuckles natomiast powiedział, że poradziłby sobie z tym szybciej. Po zakończonej przygodzie, Sonic postanowił odpocząć na trawie. Tails, Amy i Knuckles dołączyli do niego. Jakiś czas później Orbot i Cubot znaleźli Eggmana zagrzebanego pod ziemią. Po wyciągnięciu doktora zauważyli, że Pocky odgryzł mu kawałek wąsa. Cubot chciał o tym powiedzieć swojemu szefowi, ale Orbot uciszył go, mówiąc że lepiej będzie aż poczekają na rozdzielenie ich ciał. Eggman usłyszał ich rozmowę i głośno zapytał co stało się z jego wąsami. Wystraszeni Orbot i Cubot uciekli. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka W Sonic Lost World gracz wciela się w Sonica, przemierzając różne krainy. Wiele poziomów w grze rozgrywa się na poziomach w kształcie tuby. Szybka rozgrywa, skoncentrowana wokół Boostu, została zastąpiona przez wolniejszą i bardziej precyzyjną. Gra toczy się zarówno w perspektywie 3D, jak i 2D. Powracają tutaj znane umiejętności ze starszych gier, m.in. Spin Dash, Bound Jump i Super Peel Out. Poza zwykłym Homing Attackiem, dodano ulepszony Focused Homing Attack, który pozwala namierzyć wielu przeciwników naraz. Wprowadzono nową mechanikę Parkouru. Umiejętności z tej kategorii pozwalają wspinać się po ścianach, sufitach, a także przeskakiwać pomiędzy nimi. Parkour posiada także atak, będący alternatywą dla Homing Attacku: Flying Kick (Wii U)/Somersault Kick (3DS). Na poziomach można spotkać badniki znane z klasycznych gier z serii, w tym kilka nowych. Poziomy kończą się najczęściej na małych planetoidach, gdzie gracz musi wskoczyć na kapsułę aby zakończyć zonę. Czasami wejścia do niektórych światów są zablokowane i można je przekroczyć dopiero po uratowaniu konkretnej ilości zwierzątek, poprzez niszczenie przeciwników i kapsuł. Podczas rozgrywki gracz będzie mógł zbierać (opcjonalnie) czerwone pierścienie. Każda zona posiada 5 pierścieni. Zebranie ich we wszystkich czterech zonach danego świata odblokowuje Szmaragd Chaosu. Gdy gracz będzie miał siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, Sonic otrzyma możliwość transformacji w Super Sonica. Na poziomy gracz może wchodzić za pośrednictwem mapy świata. Poza normalnym trybem, każda zona posiada także tryb Time Attack. Polega na przejściu poziomu z jak najlepszym czasem. Po ukończeniu gracz otrzymuje rangę, zależną od czasu. Najwyższa ma wartość S, a najniższa D. Na mapie można znaleźć różne power-upy: super pierścienie, osłony, nietykalności, dodatkowe życia itd. Na mapie pojawia się także Omochao, który wręcza misje. Nagrodą za nie są losowe power-upy. W trakcie rozgrywki gracz może aktywować dany power-upy, klikając ikonę walizki w rogu ekranu. Za pomocą funkcji Miiverse, o nazwie Wisp Away,'' gracz może przesyłać power-upy, przedmioty i Wispy do innych graczy, aby pomóc im w grze. Wystarczy, że gracz podejdzie do czekającego na mapie świata Yackera. W obu wersjach gry pojawiają się także pojazdy zdalnie sterowane. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS można je zbudować za pomocą materiałów w Tails' Lab, albo otrzymać od zwierzątek w prezencie. Pojazdy mogą być transferowane z wersji na Nintendo 3DS do wersji na Wii U. Wispy W ''Sonic Lost World powracają znane z gry Sonic Colors Wispy, oraz ich Moce Koloru. Dodatkowo każda wersja gry posiada swoje unikalne, nowe Wispy. Tryb wielosobowy Sonic Lost World oferuje tryb multiplayer. W wersji na Wii U, są to wyścigi Wirtualnych Jeży w różnych kolorach. W tym trybie mogą uczestniczyć maksymalnie dwie osoby. Wersja na 3DS pozwala czterem graczom, zarówno lokalnie jak i online, być jednym z czterech Wirtualnych Jeży: czerwonym, niebieskim, żółtym lub zielonym. Celem jest zdobycie największej ilości pierścieni. Tryb multiplayer w obu wersjach ma power-upy, które pojawiają się jedynie w tym trybie. Postacie Główne postacie Deadly Six Zwierzątka * Flicky * Picky * Cucky * Pecky * Ricky * Rocky Inne postacie * Postacie ze świata NiGHTS (Nightmare Zone) **NiGHTS **Wizeman **Reala **Nightopianie **Puffy **Clawz **Gulpo **Jackle **Gillwing * Yoshi (Yoshi's Island Zone) * Link (The Legend of Zelda Zone) Światy Sonic Lost World składa się z siedmiu światów i każdy z nich ma 4 zony. Każda z zon w poziomie może mieć zupełnie inną tematykę i wygląd. Pod koniec drugiej i czwartej zony (Wii U) lub w zonie z bossem (3DS) odbywa się walka z bossem. * Windy Hill – pierwszy świat w grze. Przypomina on Green Hill Zone. Rozgrywa się na wielu wyspach w powietrzu. Pierwsza zona rozgrywa się w dzień. Druga zona zaczyna się popołudniu, a kończy nocą. Trzecia zona znajduje się wewnątrz podziemnej tuby. Czwarta zona jest podobna do pierwszej. Bossem poziomu jest Zazz. * Desert Ruins – świat ten jest bardzo zróżnicowany. Pierwsza i czwarta zona to pustynne obszary z przepaściami i ruchomymi piaskami. Druga zona rozgrywa się na Honeycomb Highway (z ang. Miodowa Autostrada), zaś trzecia zona nosi nazwę Dessert Ruins i rozgrywa się w fantastycznym świecie pełnym słodyczy podobnym do Sweet Mountain. Bossem jest Zomom. * Tropical Coast – trzeci świat w grze. Pierwsza zona rozgrywa się na plaży. Druga zona jest tylko w perspektywie 2D, a jako przeszkody pojawiają się owoce. Trzecia zona rozgrywa się w wielkiej, podwodnej tubie wypełnionej szynami, na których Sonic może grindować. Czwarta zona jest podobna do drugiej i również używa owoców jako przeszkód. Bossem jest Mistrz Zik. * Frozen Factory – czwarty świat w grze. Pierwsza zona zawiera dużo mechanicznych elementów i rozgrywa się na wielkiej wyspie pokrytej śniegiem. W drugiej zonie, Sonic zamienia się w kulę śnieżną, co pozwoli mu na przejście poziomu. Trzecia zona to poziom kasynowy, podobny do Casino Night Zone z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Czwarta zona jest podobna do pierwszej, ale jest grywalna tylko z widoku 2D i znajduje się w tytułowej fabryce. Bossem jest Zeena. * Silent Forest – piąty świat w grze. Pierwsza zona rozgrywa się w lesie. Pojawiają się powietrzne wyspy zdominowane przez błoto. Druga zona to las w nocy. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się ruiny oraz rozgrywa się w 2D. Trzecia zona rozgrywa się w pradawnych ruinach. Zona ta zawiera elementy trzeciej zony Windy Hill. Czwarta zona rozgrywa się wewnątrz ruin. Aby przejść poziom, Sonic musi używać włączników. Inaczej, światła zgasną i poziom obejmie niemalże całkowita ciemność. Bossem jest Zor. * Sky Road – szósty świat w grze. Pierwsza zona składa się z wielu powietrznych wysp położonych wysoko na niebie. Druga zona jest podobna do pierwszej, ale rozgrywa się w czasie burzy i jest w 2.5D. Zona trzecia jest podobna do Sky Chase Zone, a także do zony drugiej (tematyka). Zona czwarta jest podobna do czwartej zony Desert Ruins. W wersji na 3DS, zona 1 i 2 to poziomy kasynowe. Bossem jest Zavok. * Lava Mountain – finałowy poziom w grze. Wszystkie zony są podobne do siebie. Bossami poziomu są wszyscy członkowie Deadly Six oraz Eggrobo (finałowy). W wersji na 3DS, świat składa się wyłącznie z walk z bossami. Hidden World Po pokonaniu finałowego bossa w wersji na Wii U, pojawi się nowy poziom. Nie ma on związku z linią fabularną gry i jest zlepkiem różnych elementów gameplayu. Każda zona ma inne cele i elementy, a sam poziom ma różnokolorowe, abstrakcyjne tło. Hard Mode thumb|172x172px|Windy Hill w Hard ModePo przejściu wszystkich poziomów w wersji na 3DS, gracz może zagrać w Hard Mode. Sonic przechodzi poziomy po kolei, począwszy od Windy Hill. Poziomy w tym trybie są pozbawione pierścieni i Sonic ma tylko jeden pierścień do dyspozycji, który otrzymuje na początku poziomu oraz po restarcie z checkpointa. Wszystkie powerupy zostały zamienione na dodatkowe życia. Poziomy ulegają zmianie również wizualnie. Kolorystyka zmienia się na fioletowo-szarą. Specjalny poziom Specjalne poziomy pojawiają się jedynie w wersji na 3DS. W specjalnych poziomach, gracz musi używać żyroskopu konsoli, aby poruszać Sonicem. Poziom polega na zbieraniu niebieskich kulek, które są porozrzucane po poziomie. Przejście poziomu daje graczowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Przeciwnicy Bossowie W wersji na Wii U walki z bossami mają miejsce zwykle w drugich i czwartych zonach, a w wersji na Nintendo 3DS posiadają własną zonę. * [[Zazz (boss)|'Zazz']] – boss świata Windy Hill. * [[Zomom (boss)|'Zomom']] – boss świata Desert Ruins. * [[Master Zik (boss)|'Master Zik']] – boss świata Tropical Coast. * [[Zeena (boss)|'Zeena']] – boss świata Frozen Factory. * [[Zor (boss)|'Zor']] – boss świata Silent Forest. * [[Zavok (Sonic Lost World)|'Zavok']] – boss świata Sky Road. * [[Deadly Six (boss)|'Deadly Six']] – sześciu członków Deadly Six, którzy pojawiają się jako bossowie w Lava Mountain. Gracz walczy z każdym Zeti w pojedynkę. W pierwszej zonie bossami są Zazz, Zomom i Mistrz Zik, a w drugiej Zeena, Zor i Zavok. Walki różnią się od oryginalnych potyczek z poprzednich światów. * [[Eggrobo (Sonic Lost World)|'Eggrobo']] – finałowy boss gry, z którym walka toczy się w czwartej zonie Lava Mountain. Osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia są dostępne tylko w porcie Sonic Lost World na PC, na platformie Steam. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Temat przewodni Sonic Lost World to instrumentalny słów utwór zatytułowany Wonder World. Gra nie posiada żadnych wokalnych utworów. Kompozytorem muzyki jest Tomoya Ohtani. Ścieżka dźwiękowa została wydana w albumie [[Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack|''Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack'']]. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Sonic Lost World otrzymało mieszane oceny od krytyków. Wersje na Wii U i 3DS otrzymało kolejno 63% i 59% ze średniej ocen na portalu Metacritic, oraz 61.95% i 60.26& od GameRankings. Pod koniec 2013 roku sprzedano 640,000 kopii gry. Do 31 marca 2014 roku sprzedaż wzrosła do 710,000 egzemplarzy. Podczas prezentacji, gra została dobrze odebrana. Chris Plante z Polygon wychwalił grafikę i muzykę z wersji na Wii U, porównując ją do najlepszej ścieżki dźwiękowej w całej serii. Tim Turi z Game Informers stwierdził, że orkiestralna muzyka przypominała mu Mario Galaxy i jego najlepsze aspekty. Zwrócił jednak uwagę na ultra-skompresowane ''cutscenki z wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Vince Ingenito z IGN docenił wizualne aspekty gry, stabilną ilość klatek na sekundę, ale skrytykował paletę kolorów. Roger Hargreaves z ''Metro ''przyznał, że projekt gry zachęcił go do zainteresowania się grą. Duża część krytyki spadła na sterowanei gry, głównie nową mechanikę parkouru. Skrytykowano także Focused Homing Attack, za to że nie zawsze działał jak trzeba. Justin Towell z GamesRadar bronił sterowania, wyjaśniając że urozmaica ono podróżowanie po poziomach. Według niego, Sonic był trudny do sterowania głównie w bardziej skomplikowanych sekcjach 2D, z powodu wielu możliwości zachowywania się postaci. Reona Ebihara z ''Famitsu ''powiedziała, że spowolnienie gry ułatwiło ją dla początkujących. Turi natomiast skrytykował ''dziwne poczucie przyspieszenia ''u Sonica, oraz nieprecyzyjne skoki. Schilling nazwał sterowanie ''głęboko frustrującym ''i uznał je za najgorsze w serii. Z jego zdaniem zgodził się inny krytyk, Ingenito, który grał w Sonica przez wiele lat. Dla niego sterowanie było zupełnie obce. Wielu krytyków czuło, że sterowanie było lepsze w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Jose Otero z IGN pochwalił parkour w tej wersji, podobnie jak Alex Seedhouse z Nintendo Insider i Joe Skrebels z Nintendo Magazine. Według Stephena Totilo z Kotaku' sterowanie było w tej wersji łatwiejsze do opanowania. Turi skrytykował jednak długość samouczka. Natomiast według Shilling Homing Attack był jeszcze bardziej kapryśny niż w wersji na Wii U. Co do projektu poziomów zdania było podzielane. Turi zauważył dziwnie postawione, niewidzialne springi w wersji na Wii, a także uznał poziomy za dezorientujące. Okazał też swoją frustrację łamigłówkami z wersji na 3DS. Inni krytycy również krytykowali zagadki. Chwalono natomiast sekcje 3D, za ich kreatywność i eksperymentowanie na platformach. Nowy styl rozgrywki również podlegał krytyce. Daniel Cairns z VideoGamer.com podkreślił poziom, w którym Sonic zamienia się w wielką śnieżną kulę, mówiąc że bł wspaniały. Turi i Ingenito natomiast byli innego zdania, bo według nich na poziomie tym nie dało się sterować. Krytycy spojrzeli również na Wispy. Niektóre im się spodobały, a inne okazały się frustrujące, ze względu na sterowanie. Niektórzy uważali, że Wispy nie były potrzebne w wersji na Nintendo Wii U, ponieważ nie za bardzo tam pasowały. Bardziej chwalono wykorzystanie Wispów w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Krytyk Towell natomiast stwierdził, że Wipsy przeszkadzały w swobodnej rozgrywce ze swoją niezdarną mechaniką. Towell skrytykował również specjalne poziomy z tej wersji, za trudne sterowanie. Totilo i Castle krytykowali poziomy z lataniem. Grupa Deadly Six została negatywnie przyjęta przez krytyków. Mimo że niektórym podobały się ich stereotypowe osobowości, to nie przypadły im do gustu ich dialogi. Podobnie negatywnie odebrano walki z bossami, opisując je niekiedy za najnudniejsze w całej serii. Deadly Six zostali uznani za ''rodzajowych, niczym nie wyróżniających się i agresywnie irytujących złoczyńców w historii. Inne wersje i porty Gamestop Preorder Zamówienie gry w przedsprzedaży ze strony Gamestop przyznawało graczowi Sonic Omochao Gadget - zdalnie sterowany pojazd do zbierania pierścieni podczas rozgrywki. Deadly Six Bonus Edition Zamówienie gry w przedsprzedaży przyznawało graczowi Deadly Six Bonus Edition ''(w Europie znana jako ''Deadly Six Edition). Przedsprzedaż była dostępna tylko dla wersji na Wii U. Ta edycja gry zawierała dodatkowy poziom z DLC - Nightmare Zone, oparty na jednej z najbardziej znanych serii Segi: NiGHTS into Dreams. Poziom składa się z przerobionych walk z bossami z normalnych poziomów. Deadly Six dosiadają potworów drugiego poziomu ze świata NiGHTS, zamiast swoich robotów. Poprze zamówienie tej edycji gracze otrzymywali także Czarnego Wispa. Gracze mogli także otrzymać kolejne DLC. Zawierały one złotego, zdalnie sterowanego Omochao, pięć Czarnych Wispów, oraz dwa nowe poziomy: Yoshi's Island Zone, oparte na serii Yoshi, oraz The Legend of Zelda Zone z serii The Legend of Zelda. Port na PC Dwa lata po premierze gry, zapowiedziano premierę portu Sonic Lost World na PC. 2 listopada 2015 roku na platformie Steam ukazała się wersja gry z Wii U. Posiadała pewne zmiany. Wprowadzono m.in. osiągnięcia Steam, pełne wsparcie kontrolera, obraz w jakości HD i 60 FPS. Usunięto natomiast mini-grę Cyrk i tryb wieloosobowy. 5 listopada 2015 roku Sega wprowadziła patch, który miał wspomóc słabsze komputery w lepszym działaniu gry, przez ustawienia FPSów. 30 listopada dodano opcję japońskiej lokalizacji. 6 stycznia 2016 roku Sega wydała nowy patch, który zawierał: wsparcie dla Steam Controller i 9 żyć zamiast 4 dla nowych graczy. Istniejące stany zapisu zostaną zaaktualizowane po tym, jak gracz straci wszystkie życia. Port, podobnie jak oryginalna gra, otrzymał mieszane recenzje. Metacriti wystawił mu ocenę 57/100 na podstawie 5 recenzji. Gamingenthusiast wystawiło 6.5/10, IGN 7/10, a PCGamer 32/100. Krytykowano głównie projekty poziomów, bossów, a także brak trybu online. Poza tym uznano port za dobrze zaadaptowany i czysty. Zawartość do pobrania Nightmare Zone Pierwszy pakiet DLC wydany do gry Sonic Lost World. Jest to także jedyne DLC w wersji na PC. Gracz otrzymują je za darmo przy zakupie gry. Zawiera poziom Nightmare Zone, inspirowany serią NiGHTS Into Dreams. Składa się z walk z sześcioma bossami z Deadly Six, przerywanymi przez krótkie sekcje biegowe. Walki są prawie takie same jak potyczki z drugich zon z normalnymi bossami. Deadly Six posiadają jednak więcej punktów trafień, a ich pojazdy zamienione są na potwory drugiego poziomu ze świata NiGHTS. Na poziomie pojawiają się oprócz tego NiGHTS, Reala, Wizerman the Wicked, oraz Nightopianie którzy zastępują zwierzątka. Wejście do poziomu pojawia się w Windy Hill. Gdy gracz skończy poziom, to otrzyma nagrodę. Wejście do Nightmare Zone zniknie i będzie powracało co każde zdobyte 100,000 punktów. Yoshi's Island Zone Drugie darmowe DLC, dostępne tylko w wersji na Wii U. Zawiera poziom Yoshi's Island Zone, inspirowany serią Yoshi. Cały poziom toczy się w perspektywie 2D. Pojawiają się tutaj tytułowe Yoshi, których jaja mogą być zbierane przez gracza po drodze. Przeciwnicy jacy się tu pojawiają to Shy Guy i Piranha Plant. Pod koniec poziomu z zebranych przez gracza jajek wykluwają się różnokolorowe Yoshi. The Legend of Zelda Zone Ostatnie DLC do gry Sonic Lost World. Zawiera poziom The Legend of Zelda Zone, inspirowany serią The Legend of Zelda. Poziom rozpoczyna się na polach królestwa Hyrule, a kończy w jaskini. Pojawiają się tu różni przeciwnicy ze świata Zeldy: Stalchild, Deku Scrub i Keese. Przez cały poziom graczowi towarzyszy Link. Oprócz tego zamiast pierścieni, Sonic posiada tutaj serduszka które oznaczają jego życie. Może także otwierać różne skrzynie z przedmiotami. Poziom kończy się w komnacie, gdzie Sonic znajduje Triforce. Adaptacje Komiksowa adaptacja gry pojawia się w dziewiątym numerze komiksu Sonic Super Special Magazine publikowanego przez Archie Comics. Komiks ten jest prequelem do wydarzeń w grze i opowiada o tym jak Eggman znalazł Lost Hex, jak zniewolił Deadly Six oraz co sprawiło, że Sonic i Tails zaczęli gonić Eggmana w pierwszej cutscence gry. Całość zajmuje 20 stron, czyniąc to najdłuższą komiksową adaptacją gry wydaną przez Archie Comics. Wcześniej, historia ta pojawiła się w darmowym, oddzielnym komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D od czasów ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), w której pojawiają się Item Boxy. *Gra posiada kilka podobieństw do anulowanego tytułu Sonic X-treme na Sega Saturn. W obu grach spod kontroli Eggmana wymyka się sześć istot, obie posiadają pierwszy poziom o tematyce Green Hill Zone (Windy Hill Zone i Jade Gully Zone), a także w obu pojawiają się zawieszone w powietrzu poziomy, a grawitacja odgrywa w nich kluczową rolę. Aaron Webber z Sega of America powiedział że Sonic X-treme było inspiracją do stworzenia tej gry, lecz Takashi Iizuka zapewnił że twórcy Sonic Lost World nie wiedzieli o Sonic X-treme. *Wiele jest również podobieństw do gry Super Mario Galaxy, która również posiada zawieszone w powietrzu poziomy, oraz planetoidy. Sam Takashi Iizuka przyznał, że Sonic Lost World za bardzo zbliżyło się do Super Mario Galaxy. *Jest to jedyna gra z głównej serii, wydana na konsolę Wii U, a także druga wydana początkowo tylko na konsolę Nintendo. Pierwszą była Sonic Colors. *Przed wersją 3.0.0, w wersji na Wii U po zebraniu 100 pierścieni gracz nie otrzymywał dodatkowego życia. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, w której Eggman mówi do Orbota i Cubota po ich imionach. *Jest to trzecia gra z serii, w której Doktor Eggman trzyma broń palną. Wcześniej posiadał strzelby w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i w Sonic Riders. Jednak w Sonic Lost World po raz pierwszy oddaje strzał ze swojej broni. *Gra posiada podobny zwrot akcji, co Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Na początku Eggman i Zavok współpracują ze sobą (jak Antasma z Bowserem), a także są przedostatnimi bossami, poprzedzającymi finałową potyczkę z ostatecznym antagonistą. Antasma zostaje potem zdradzony przez Bowsera, podobnie jak Zavok buntuje się przeciwko Eggmanowi. Różnica polega na tym, że Zeti buntują się już na początku gry, podczas gdy Antasma zostaje zdradzony pod koniec. *Jest to druga gra 3D z serii, która nie posiada wokalnego tematu muzycznego. Poprzednią była Sonic Generations. *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Orbot i Cubot posiadają jakąkolwiek grywalną rolę. *Jest to pierwsza gra na konsole przenośne, gdzie Super Sonic jest grywalny na normalnych poziomach. *W jednej ze scen Orbot trzyma głowę Cubota i wypowiada słowa Alas, poor Cubot, I knew him well. Jest to znany cytat z szekspirowskiej tragedii Hamlet. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii na konsole przenośne, która posiada w pełni animowane przerywniki, zamiast sprite'ów postaci i tekstów. Przerywniki pochodzą z wersji na Wii U i zostały mocno skompresowane, aby wyglądały dostatecznie dobrze na małym ekranie. *Gdy Sonic spotyka Eggmana w Windy Hill, zwraca się do niego przezwiskiem Baldy McNosehair, które nadał mu w Sonic Colors. *W pierwszym przerywniku Eggman zestrzeliwuje skrzydło Tornada. Kilka scen później Tails naprawia samolot, ale mówi że zreperował śmigło. *W wersji na Wii U/PC w trzeciej zonie Frozen Factory pojawia się dziwny błąd, który może wywołać epilepsję. *DLC ''Yoshi's Island ''jest pierwszą interakcją między serią Sonic the Hedgehog, a serią Super Mario w głównych grach. *Super Sonic nie posiada wszystkich animacji w grze. Dla przykładu: wykonywanie Wall Jumpów przełączy model na zwykłego Sonica, o złotym kolorze futra. *W wersji na Wii U pojawia się błąd, przez który Super Sonic posiada dwa usta na swoim pyszczku. fr:Sonic Lost World es:Sonic Lost World en:Sonic Lost World de:Sonic Lost World nl:Sonic Lost World ru:Sonic Lost World it:Sonic Lost World Kategoria:Gry 3D *** Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2013 roku Kategoria:Wii U Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2015 roku Kategoria:Steam